La pesadilla del gran Rey Deva Fuwa Sho
by Allerya Windrunner
Summary: [Terminado] La premiación de los Japan Choice Awards está al aire y las peores pesadillas de Fuwa Sho se hacen presentes en la premiación. ¿Como reaccionará el Rey Deva ante algo más que su gran orgullo herido? Este OS forma parte del Reto La Princesa Rosa de Tefa-sakura del Forum La Caja de Pandora (LCDP)


**Este Fic forma parte del Reto: Princesa Rosa de Tefa-sakura, del forum La Caja de Pandora. Opción La pesadilla de Sho. Espero que lo disfruten.**

**Disclaimer: Skip Beat y sus personajes no son de mi creación, sino de Nakamura Yoshiki-sensei.**

* * *

―¡Sho, deja de llamar a Kyoko por amor de Dios!― dijo Aki Shoko, mientras le quitaba el móvil de las manos a cierto cantante Visual Key que en esos momentos, estaba transformado en el Rey Deva en el caro sofá de su departamento.―, es mejor que vayas a dormir ahora, recuerda que mañana debes estar en la gala, no es bueno que un Idol se vea con ojeras y pálido por no dormir, además no vas a poder estar bostezando como león mientras estén entregando los premios y eres uno de los presentadores para la categoría actores, así que debes estar en tu mejor momento para eso.― la exuberante mánager no paraba de darle instrucciones a su representado mientras lo arrastraba a la cama, eran más de la una de la madrugada y él aún no iba a dormir.

El motivo del desvelo de Fuwa Sho era que Tsuruga Ren, su enemigo autoproclamado seguía siendo el soltero más codiciado y la estrella más cotizada de Japón, más aún había que agregar que su popularidad no se debía solamente a que el actor de LME fuera guapo o que tuviera un talento innato en su profesión, sino que sumado a eso, había revelado a la prensa que su verdadero nombre era Hizuri Kuon, el hijo de nada más ni nada menos que Hizuri Kuu, la mayor estrella de Japón que triunfaba en Hollywood y de la ex -Top Model y actual diseñadora de modas Juliena Hizuri.

Al día siguiente tendría que ir a la presentación de los Japan People's Choice Awards, donde sería candidato en la categoría Música, por Mejor intérprete masculino y Mejor Single. También sería presentador en la categoría Actuación. Su humor no era el mejor porque tendría que presentar con una chica de LME que según Shoko-san, su mánager no era Kyoko, sino la cantante Ruriko.

Sho fue a su cama a regañadientes, sabía que debía dormir, alguien tan vanidoso como él no podía descuidar su apariencia y volver a quedar 7mo en la lista de "Chicos Más Hot de Japón". Al entrar en la cama, posó su cabeza en la almohada y Morfeo hizo su trabajo.

* * *

La mañana era espléndida, bueno el medio día, nunca me levanto antes del medio día, salvo cuando tengo que grabar en el estudio.

Shoko llegó temprano como de costumbre, me trajo el smoking con el que debía presentarme en la gala, la ropa de diseñador con la cual llegaría a la estación de TV y mi traje para mi presentación musical en el auditorio, ella se fue a las 3 de mi departamento, fue directamente al estudio de TV Tokio, donde se realizaría el programa para corroborar los detalles de audio e iluminación, una vez terminado, me llamó para que estuviera listo, vestido y peinado para pasar por la alfombra roja.

―A las 8 pasará por ti el chofer de Akitoki y yo estaré esperándote dentro de la limosina, es necesario que estés listo a las 7:30, te volveré a llamar a las 7― decía Shoko mientras que tras ella, se escuchaba el barullo que había en el canal de televisión.

―Estaré listo, esta es mi noche Shoko― respondía Sho con su arrogancia habitual.

―Bien, así me gusta. Nos vemos a las 8.― terminó de decir la bella mánager colgando la llamada.

Todo estaba perfecto, la limosina de Akitoki llegó puntual a la hora señalada, mi vestimenta era impresionante, acorde a una estrella de mi estampa e importancia. «Hoy te destrono Tsuruga bastardo» pensé antes de cerrar la puerta de mi departamento.

Me pareció extraño que Pochiri no me hubiera molestado durante todo el día por lo general para esta clase de eventos siempre insiste en ir conmigo, si aceptara ir con ella eso me traería problemas con mis fans, así que siempre le invento alguna excusa tonta o le digo que después la recompensaré con un beso, es una idiota.

Cuando llego al estudio, los flashes no paran, los periodistas se dirigen a mí y me hacen preguntas, les sonrío, les respondo, les guiño el ojo a las chicas, gritan por mí. ¡Soy el puto amo! Definitivamente esta es MI noche.

Al entrar al estudio preparado exclusivamente para este evento, hay mucha gente en las butacas, a lo lejos veo algo que no me gusta, el idiota de Tsuruga sentado al lado de la demonio chupa almas cambiaformas. Ambos ríen y conversan como si fueran una pareja de… idiotas, eso es lo que son, una pareja de idiotas, no pueden estar enamorados por una simple razón, YO soy lo único que habita en el corazón de Kyoko, ya sea por amor u odio, no me importa, sólo YO soy quien es dueño de su corazón.

Cuando iba acercándome a ellos a "saludarlos", Shoko me toma del brazo me dice que tengo que ir a vestuario, para poder cambiarme para la presentación en vivo. Mi acto es la apertura al espectáculo, por lo que sigo a Shoko, vuelvo a mirar de reojo a la pareja que sigue tan feliz como si estuvieran en su propia burbuja.

Al salir de vestuario, veo al idiota de Reino y sus Vie Ghoul que vienen llegando, me voy a maquillaje, ahí terminan los últimos detalles, cuando uno de los tramoyas me dice que es mi turno. Le sonrío coquetamente a la chica de maquillaje, ella da un suspiro y voy al escenario.

Las luces están como deben lucir, la música suena como corresponde, todo es perfecto. Uno de los reflectores me ilumina con un tono violeta, mientras estoy frente al micrófono, no veo lo que hay en el público, los retornos están perfectos, en un momento de la canción las luces bajan y sólo quedo iluminado yo, ahí debo estar con la cabeza gacha y luego levantarla, cantar al público mientras las luces juegan con tonos azules y morados, para después, cuando entre el estribillo con fuerza nuevamente salga una fila de fuegos de artificio y luces en rojo y amarillo. Cuando levanto la cabeza veo lo que jamás me hubiera imaginado, Kyoko y el bastardo de Tsuruga están besándose, amparados por la baja iluminación, entrecierro los ojos y canto con rabia y dolor la última estrofa de la canción, cuando salen los fuegos artificiales la ira me inunda, la letra del estribillo irónicamente me sienta como anillo al dedo. La canción termina y escucho los aplausos, los gritos y la ovación del público. No me importan, es extraño, no me interesa recibir los elogios de ellos, sólo quiero la atención de esa chica que hace unos segundos atrás estaba besando al bastardo de Tsuruga.

Vuelvo a mirar a la pareja, que ahora aplauden sin interés, saludo al público y vuelvo tras bambalinas, me entrevistan unas cuantas periodistas guapas y vuelvo a vestuario, ahora le toca al idiota de Reino y su banda de papel, es imposible que superen mi actuación, porque la última parte de la canción no fue actuación.

Me cambio rápidamente y voy a tomar asiento, Reino y su banda ya no están en el escenario, ahora está Ruriko. Cuando termina la presentación, una chica que reconozco como la amiga de Kyoko es quien está presentando los premios de la categoría Música junto a un actor de nuestra agencia.

Premian primero a las participantes de mejor intérprete femenina y mejor grupo femenino. Luego es el turno de los hombres, esto lo tengo asegurado, nadie puede superarme.

Nombran a los concursantes de mejor banda masculina, compiten Reino y su tropa de idiotas, creo que la otra banda es una de LME, esa que tiene al pollo de mascota, al resto no les pongo atención. Miro de soslayo a la pareja de actores que me inquieta, están en la misma fila que yo, pero distinto pasillo. Ellos están tomados de la mano, con sus dedos entrelazados. Esto no puede estar sucediendo. Llega el momento de la competencia de mejor intérprete masculino, me nombran, mientras saludo a las cámaras. Luego nombran a los otros competidores entre ellos ¿Reino? Bueno es el vocalista de su banda, es lógico que pueda ser tomado como "intérprete".

Cuando la chica de pelo negro nombra al ganador, no lo puedo creer, el maldito copycat me ganó. Miro a Shoko y tampoco se lo cree. Reino sube al escenario, sostiene el premio, agradece a los espíritus del más allá y no sé qué otra estupidez más y al final saluda a una chica desde allí, miro a quien saluda, pensando que el idiota va a tener el desatino de saludar a Kyoko viendo que está con Tsuruga, pero no, mi sorpresa es mayor cuando veo que la chica a la que saluda es ¡Pochiri!

Esa traidora está con Reino, por eso no me molestó durante la semana, siento mi sangre arder, aún queda un premio, estoy seguro que se lo gano a ese idiota, es imposible que él obtenga nuevamente el galardón, siendo que está octavo en la lista de popularidad que revisé hoy en mi smartphone.

―Y el ganador en la categoría Mejor Single es…― nuevamente la chica de pelo negro dirá quién es el ganador, sonrío porque sé que a quien nombrará es a mí.

―Her gost in the fog de Vie Ghoul.

¿¡Qué!? Es imposible ¡Ese tema siquiera es de ellos! es un maldito cover de Creadle of Filth. No, esto tiene que ser una pesadilla. Los 5 idiotas suben al escenario y reciben el premio, luego hacen la presentación cantando el tema con el que ganaron. Shoko me zamarrea para que salga de mi estado de estupefacción, la miro y me dice:

―Da igual Sho, ahora tienes que cambiarte, viene la presentación de los premios de actores.

Cierto, tengo que presentar a los actores, aún mirando con rabia al imbécil de Reino me levanto, paso cerca de Mimori que lo mira con cara de idiota mientras él le lanza besos desde el escenario.

Es asqueroso, volteo la cara y veo que la estúpida Kyoko ríe animadamente con el bastardo de Tsuruga. Con más rabia que antes apresuro mis pasos y me dirijo al vestidor.

Shoko me susurra:

―Cuida tu cara Sho, te estás pareciendo al Rey Deva.

La miro con rabia mientras que cambio de ropa. Me coloco el smoking y ella me arregla la corbata, ¿Por qué diablos tengo que usar corbata? Nunca aprendí a anudar estas porquerías, siempre lo hacía mi madre o la idiota de Kyoko, ahora lo hace Shoko.

Vuelvo donde la maquilladora, arregla mi cara y mi pelo, coquetea nuevamente conmigo, en estos momentos no estoy de ánimos.

El mismo tramoya de antes me dice que en 5 minutos estaremos al aire, voy al escenario y me encuentro con Ruriko. La saludo y la felicito por su premio.

―Gracias Sho-san― me responde con una sonrisa. Es guapa debo admitirlo, quizás la invite a salir.

Miro la pantalla que tenemos en el podio y comienza el conteo. Se enciende el letrero de aplausos. El público comienza a aplaudir. Es mi turno de hablar, comienza el show.

―Muy buenas noches, soy Fuwa Sho.

―Muy buenas noches soy Ruriko.

―Esperamos que hasta ahora hayan tenido una bella velada, aún quedan muchos premios, pero mientras tanto entregaremos los premios correspondientes a la categoría actuación― digo sonriendo a la cámara.

―Categoría Mejor Dorama― dice Ruriko.

―Los nominados son― respondo.

Ruriko comienza a nombrar los doramas en competencia.

―Y el ganador es― replico y Ruriko da el nombre.

―¡Dark Moon!

Los aplausos son ensordecedores, al estrado sube el director, un tipo tímido, sin gracia, le falta mi estampa, no lo culpo, no todos nacen con mi suerte.

Seguimos con los premios, esta vez es la categoría mejor serie juvenil.

La misma fórmula anterior, pero esta vez yo nombro al ganador.

―¡Box-R!― ¡la serie de Kyoko! Esa idiota hizo algo bueno, eso es un milagro. Miro quien sube y es el director. Otro tipo soso.

Continuamos con las categorías, esta vez es Mejor Actriz, me toca nombrar a las concursantes:

―Las nominadas son: Nanakura Mimori, Kotonami Kanae, Amamiya Chiori, Kyoko y Momose Itsumi.

―La ganadora es…― dice Ruriko, dándole emoción al asunto.

―Kyoko― decimos Ruriko y yo al unísono.

Ella se para de su asiento y el idiota de Tsuruga la abraza frente a la mirada atónita de todos. Sube al escenario y coge su premio, da unos breves agradecimientos, dice algo de sus queridas amigas Kanae y Chiori, y luego lo que más me sorprende le agradece al imbécil de Tsuruga.

Me ignora por completo, sé que no puedo dejarme llevar por la ira, debo controlarme, estoy frente a las cámaras, eso haría mal a mi grandiosa popularidad. Respiro profundamente y leo la pantalla.

―Siguiente categoría Mejor Actor― digo seriamente.

―Los nominados son― responde Ruriko, de nuevo debo decir los nombres de los participantes. Sé que esto será desagradable. Digo los nombres de los dos primeros, son novatos; luego continúo con los tres últimos.

―…Murasame Taira, Kijima Hideito y Tsuruga Ren―ese nombre salió como si fuera veneno, simplemente no soporto a ese infeliz.

―Redoble de tambores porque el ganador es el guapísimo…― dice Ruriko, mientras lee la pantalla. Me toca completar la frase, pero esta vez sí que no quiero decir quién es. Respiro hondo, Shoko me mira desde la cortina.

―Tsuruga Ren. Un aplauso por favor―¡Qué demonios! ¡A quien mierda se le ocurre escribir una basura como está en la pantalla! ¡Y además a quien mierda se le ocurre votar por el malnacido de Tsuruga! Miro a Shoko que me hace unas señas extrañas, creo que es algo referente a mi cara. El bastardo de Tsuruga sube al escenario, me sonríe el muy hijo de puta, y recibe su premio, Ruriko lo felicita, yo miro a la cámara, el imbécil agradece a no sé quien mierda y entre ellos a la estúpida de Kyoko. Baja del escenario y le da un beso a Kyoko ¡frente a todos! ¡¿Me están jodiendo?!

Ahora toca el premio a mejor actriz o actor revelación. Sinceramente quiero que esta mierda acabe pronto, me interesa un carajo estos estúpidos premios. Lo único que quiero es bajar de este maldito escenario y encarar a la idiota de Kyoko y a la estúpida Mimori. En ese momento Ruriko me susurra por lo bajo:

―Sho-san, podrías cambiar tu cara, te pareces al Rey Deva.

Intento calmarme, Sho recuerda, estás frente a las cámaras y el gran Fuwa Sho, siempre debe verse bien.

Respiro hondo una vez más.

―Siguiente categoría: Mejor actriz o actor revelación― digo mientras Ruriko, nombra a los concursantes. Entre ellos la traidora de Pochiri, la maldita demonio chupa almas y sus dos amigas del infierno.

―Y el o la ganadora o ganador es― digo mientras Ruriko grita emocionada:

―¡Kyoko! ¡Felicitaciones Love Me!― dice Ruriko, mientras Kyoko es felicitada en su asiento, el imbécil de Tsuruga la vuelve a besar y sus amigas la abrazan, cuando sube el escenario Ruriko corre hacia ella, ambas se abrazan y se dicen algo al oído que no puedo entender.

Kyoko recibe su segundo premio, llega al micrófono y agradece al idiota de Tsuruga, me mira y me sonríe con petulancia, ¡¿Quién se cree que es para tener esa actitud conmigo?!

Baja del escenario donde el idiota de Tsuruga la trata como si fuera una princesa ¡el muy mal parido! ¡Ella es mía infeliz! Quiero gritarle, pero aún estoy aquí en el escenario, frente a las cámaras, mi carrera es lo primero.

―Y esa ha sido la competencia en categoría Actuación, aún quedan más premios, así que esperen a los siguientes presentadores― termina de decir Ruriko, mientras ambos nos despedimos.

Me dirijo tras bambalinas Shoko está hecha una furia.

―Sho, tenemos que hablar, ve a vestuario ¡ahora!

La miro sin decirle nada, nos encerramos en vestuario y ella comienza su perorata:

―¿¡Qué demonios fue eso Fuwa Sho!? No eras tú el del escenario, ese era el maldito ¡Rey Deva! ¿Podrías dejar tus estúpidos celos para después del evento? Porque déjame recordarte que si tu popularidad baja la cabeza que rodará no sólo será la tuya sino que la mía irá como extra. ¡Y no estoy dispuesta a perder mi empleo por un ataque de celos de adolescente idiota!

―¡No me grites!― le respondo, descargando todo la ira que tengo contenida.

―¿Qué vas a pegarme acaso como lo hiciste con Kyoko? No te olvides que esa vez te vi y eso sale de mi boca, puedo destrozar tu carrera, como también puedo divulgar como trataste a la pobre Kyoko.

―¿No viste acaso como estaba exhibiéndose con ese bastardo de Tsuruga?

―No Sho, aquí el único bastardo eres tú, eres un pobre niño engreído, necesitas crecer Fuwa Shoutaro, hasta que lo hagas no pienso soportar una más de tus pataletas, sabes que más ¡RENUNCIO! Me cansé de ser tu niñera, no me pagan lo suficiente, además recibí una mejor oferta, ¿quieres saber de quién? De LME, el mismísimo Takarada Lory me llamó para ser la mánager de su más importante estrella en ascenso, ¿te imaginas quién es? ¡Sí, es KYOKO!

Estaba anonadado, primero Kyoko, luego Mimori, ahora Shoko, ¡todas son unas traidoras! Con ira le dije:

―¡Vete a la mierda!, me da lo mismo si trabajas para la demonio chupa almas o para el mismo demonio, haz lo que quieras, pero después no vuelvas llorando rogándome clemencia y benevolencia, no pienso perdonar tu traición.

Shoko se dio media vuelta y me dijo tomando el pomo de la puerta:

―Fue un desagrado trabajar con USTED Fuwa-sama, váyase a la ¡MIERDA!

Abrió la puerta y la azotó con furia. Ah! Qué más da, puedo tener otra mánager más guapa y mejor que ella.

Cambié mis ropas y volví al auditorio, aún quedaba un premio al que estaba postulando, este definitivamente sería mío.

Cuando volví al auditorio, pude ver que aparentemente seguían en comerciales, no pude ver a la traidora de Mimori ni al imbécil de Reino, miré en dirección al asiento de Kyoko con el bastardo ese de Tsuruga, ahí estaban ellos, felices y sonrientes, ¡mal nacidos!, me acerqué en dirección a ellos, pero uno de los guardias del lugar me dijo que fuera a tomar mi lugar, que ya estaban por volver de los comerciales, tuve que hacerle caso, ya más tarde podría arreglármelas para encarar a ese par de idiotas.

Me dejé caer en mi asiento, sólo esperaba el último premio al que estaba postulando y me largaría de ahí, la noche había sido un asco.

Miro al escenario y me encuentro con la sorpresa de que la bruta de Pochiri y el tarado de Reino son los presentadores ¡Lo que me faltaba ver a esos dos en primera fila!

―Muy buenas noches damas y caballeros― saludaba Mimori con su voz chillona. ¿¡Que había tenido en la cabeza para tenerla de mascota?! Cierto sus grandes pechos.

―Ahora continuaremos con la última ronda de premiación.― proseguía el idiota de Reino, me sorprendió que supiera leer al menos.

Comenzaron dando los premios que quedaban, para el final dejaron el que me interesaba.

"_Artista Revelación_"

Es cierto que llevo un año en la industria, pero aún así soy considerado nuevo, ya que mi debut fue después de los premios del año pasado.

―Ahora vamos con el último premio de la noche, pero no uno menos importante― decía Reino.

―Categoría: Artista revelación.― completaba Mimori.

―Los nominados son: Fuwa Sho, Kotonami Kanae, Kyoko, Amamiya Chiori y Vie Ghoul.― comenzaba a nombrar Reino.

―Vaya creo que esta es una lucha de pesos pesados, ya que tenemos a la doble ganadora Kyoko y al doble ganador Vie Ghoul.― decía una voz detrás de mí.

―No sólo eso, las chicas de LME han sido nominadas ya 2 veces.― le respondía una mujer.

―Sí es cierto, LME esta vez ha conseguido verdaderos talentos, además de tener a Tsuruga Ren.― replicaba la voz anterior.

Mientras que del estrado Mimori decía:

―Y el gran ganador o ganadora de esta noche es… redoble de tambores por favor― poniendo una gran sonrisa idiota en su cara quiso causar suspenso.

―"Kyoko"― dijo finalmente.

Yo no cabía del asombro, ¡ni un maldito premio! No tuve un solo maldito premio ¿Quién demonios arregló esto? Debe haber algún error, ¡YO EL GRAN FUWA SHO, NO PUDE HABERME QUEDADO SIN PREMIOS! Pero esto no se quedará así, alguien va a recibir mi ira.

Vi con estupefacción como Kyoko era abrazada por Mimori y Reino, eso me parecía de fábula, Pochiri odiaba a Kyoko y Kyoko odiaba a Reino, ahora parecían amigos de toda la vida, aquí había algo que no encajaba, pero eso lo averiguaría después lo primero es encarar a la estúpida demonio chupa almas cambia formas y después a la traidora de Mimori.

Cuando terminó el evento nos hicieron pasar a otro lugar donde habría un coctel para todas las estrellas invitadas, no despegué mi mirada de la pareja de idiotas de LME, cuando noté que iban saliendo rumbo al estacionamiento, los seguí. Esto no se quedaría así, Kyoko me había hecho una promesa y debía cumplirla. Ella me pertenece.

Los vi dirigirse al automóvil de Tsuruga y les grité:

―Hey par de tortolitos, que guardadito se lo tenían― el par se volteó a mirarme, Kyoko me respondió:

―¿Qué demonios quieres Shoutaro?

―Nada, sólo felicitarlos, a ese idiota por ser tan estúpido de creer que tú puedes amarlo, siendo que eres mía.― le dije mientras me acercaba a ellos.

―Shoutaro, estás haciendo un show patético.― me respondió Kyoko.

―¿Patético yo? No Kyoko aquí la única patética eres tú, al comportarte como una zorra. ..― no alcancé a terminar de decir nada, porque en menos de un segundo tenía al bastardo de Tsuruga tomándome de la solapa de la chaqueta y alzándome varios centímetros del suelo, dejándome a la altura de su cara. Acercándose peligrosamente me dijo:

―Vuelves a insultar a Kyoko y te rompo la puta cara.― ese hombre era una bestia, pude verlo en sus ojos, no sé como lo hizo pero me lanzó lejos y apreté los ojos con fuerza.

* * *

Sentí caer de espaldas y cuando abrí los ojos, estaba en mi cuarto, en el suelo de mi cuarto a oscuras y mirando al techo, enredado entre las sábanas.

Respiré hondo y suspiré, ¡todo había sido una maldita pesadilla! Solté una carcajada de alivio.

Me levanté al baño, limpié el sudor de mi frente y me miré al espejo, estaba pálido, todo había sido tan real, pero no lo era, sólo era un mal sueño.

Es imposible que Reino me gane, que Shoko me deje, que Pochiri deje de sentir adoración por mí, que el idiota de Tsuruga conquiste a Kyoko y lo más importante: que Kyoko ame al bastardo de Tsuruga Ren, eso sólo puede ocurrir en mis peores pesadillas.

**Fin.**

* * *

**Espero hayan disfrutado este OS.**

**Saludos y nos vemos en el siguiente desafío y los días 15 y 30 con las actualizaciones de los fic regulares. **

**Ja ne!**


End file.
